


45. У нас бывают такие красивые ночи

by helgatrush



Series: Все песни только о любви [12]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, анонимный тредик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: У нас бывают такие красивые ночи,Что, если знаешь, как будет, то лучше не трогай.И те, и эти без устали что-то нам прочат,И то богатство и власть, то тоску и дорогу.В своей любви мне хотелось бы выйти из тела,Ведь тело – это границы, а чувство бескрайне.Я пропадаю без рук твоих, словно без дела,Но ты решил всё заранее.
Relationships: David Beckham/Michael Owen
Series: Все песни только о любви [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881868





	45. У нас бывают такие красивые ночи

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на анонимный фест драбблов по песням и стихам

Сколько у них было таких ночей, тёмных и томных: в дождливом Манчестере, в полном стрёкота цикад Мадриде, в ещё пахнущем краской отеле Кейптауна, в звенящем колоколами Кёльне. 

От Майкла пахнет седельной кожей и потом – лошадиным и его собственным, и у Бекхэма голову ведёт от одного этого запаха. Так пахнет очень дорогая жизнь: вертолёты, шампанское, посеребрённый молот для крикета, рукопожатие герцогини Корнуэльской. Но в памяти Дэвида – трава с Олд Траффорд, хлорка в подсобках Сантьяго Бернабеу и холодилка, которой Майкл вечно поливал свои травмы. Просто чтобы снова подниматься и выходить на поле. 

Майкл – рядом. Он молча сидит, закинув на спину Дэвида скрещенные ноги, и курит, стряхивая пепел в стакан из-под виски, тоже неприлично дорогого. Дэвид смотрит на него из-под ресниц, и Майкл, почуяв его взгляд, давит окурок о стенку стакана и сильной ладонью сжимает покрытое татуировками плечо. 

– Самолёт? – спрашивает он, нащупав зажатую мышцу, и Дэвид кивает: 

– Десять часов лететь, – в его голосе тоска и бесконечный счётчик километров, но он чувствует, как Майкл садится на него верхом, и смеётся: – Только без шпор, – предупреждает он и тут же охает, когда Майкл сильными руками проходится по его спине.

Майкл знает его тело лучше всех физиотерапевтов. Все травмы, все следы чужих прикосновений, все родинки. Он знает, где надавить сильнее, и это можно сказать не только про тело. 

– Сегодня из кровати не вылезешь, – говорит Майкл ультимативно и (Дэвид знает) хмурит брови. 

– Я заметил. 

Поясницей Дэвид чувствует член Майкла, и ему очень хочется перевернуться, но тот жёстко удерживает его на месте. 

У Дэвида самолёт обратно через двое суток, жена, дети, но он не думает об этом. Здесь, рядом с Майклом – под Майклом – он чувствует себя удивительно на месте, и, стоит Оуэну на миг ослабить хватку, всё-таки переворачивается на спину. 

Он улыбается, всматриваясь в лицо Майкла, и тот перестаёт хмуриться. Столько лет прошло, а устоять перед обаянием национального достояния Великобритании ему всё ещё сложно. 

Дэвид улыбается шире – и тянет его на себя:

– Второй тайм.


End file.
